creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of Power
Information By: MangoTheRainWing Main Protagonist: Mango Fanfiction Number: 2 Series: Unicorn Cats Summary: All of her life, Mango has been known as "Little Miss Perfect," the cheerful, enthusiastic one who always looked at the bright side of things. She was often teased by other dragons. But after three years of studying science with Dr. Fox, combating with Hawkodile, goofing around with Unikitty and Puppycorn, and living in the Unikingdom peacefully, danger has struck. Young Mango must return to Pyrrhia, to face a tale of death, betrayal, bravery, and swords of power. PotterWings, Wiki Users, Science Foxes, and Rainbow Unicorn Cats Why, hello! Didn't see you there. (Wow, my vision is going. Wait, this is online so nevermind.) Would you like to hear a story? I bet you do, and this one is about characters in the Harry Potter series, the Wings of Fire series, the show Unikitty, and even some users here! You ready? Let's go! A New Beginning The first part is here, so read that first, if you hadn't already. Chapter 1 It has been three years since Mango had moved into the palace with Dr. Fox in the science lab, while Grain had gone back to Pyrrhia. Mango was looking through a photo album. Surprisingly, this was the album that was going to change Mango's life.. forever. "A new scientific discovery!" Dr. Fox exclaimed from the chemistry section of the science lab. "When I mix these two chemicals together, it creates rainbow cotton candy!" Mango smiled, but still not looking up from the moving picture on the album. "Hey, what are you looking at?" The science fox asked the RainWing. "It's an album," Mango replied. "Grain used her animus magic to-" "Ah, magic. Still can't believe that's real," Dr. Fox interrupted, shaking her head. "Oh, isn't that Grain?" The science fox asked, pointing at the moving picture of a blue SeaWing. "How is it moving? I thought dragons didn't have technology." "Grain got it for me on my second birthday, shipping it here with animus magic. She enchanted it to let me see what she and my other friends are doing," Mango said quietly. "To-- um, to check up on them." Dr. Fox nodded. A moving picture of a bleeding SeaWing filled the album, the SeaWing surrounded by RainWings holding spears. "Oh no..."'' Mango whispered. "Oh no....I have to save them..." Dr. Fox rolled her eyes. "You're being overdramatic." Ignoring the science fox, Mango stood up. "I have to go back to Pyrrhia." And she jumped into the album. ---- Mango cried out in terror at the warfare between all the tribes in Pyrrhia. ''What's going on? The tribes were at complete peace when I left Pyrrhia, and I check the album frequently. How had a war between all tribes broken out in minutes? Her confusion didn't last long, because soon an IceWing swooped down and clawed her wing. Mango screamed in pain and grabbed the IceWing in midair, throwing them to the ground. The IceWing quickly twisted around and shot a bolt of frostbreath at Mango. Mango jumped up and sank her back talons into the IceWing's shoulders, a trick she had learned with Hawkodile, back in the Unikingdom. The IceWing had screamed in pain, reached forward and tried to claw at Mango's stomach, but Mango had quickly camouflaged, and saw the injured SeaWing. "No...!" She quickly bashed the IceWing into another and leaped torwards the injured SeaWing, making herself see-able again. Their eyes met, for the first time in three years. The SeaWing smiled, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He reached for her talons and held them gently. Turtle... Chapter 2 RainWing soldiers were advancing on Mango. "Think Mango, THINK!" she whispered frantically to herself. Think like....think like Hawkodile! Can I fight all of them? No, there's too many. Think.....think....... '' ''Sciiiiiiiiience. Think like DR. FOX. Mango touched the pouches slung over her body, full of chemicals she had experimented with Dr. Fox. Here goes nothing. She carefully poured two bright-pink chemicals together, grabbed the SeaWing, and jumped back. BOOM. The chemicals had exploded, and the RainWing soldiers were the colors of pink and blue, and had the optimistic minds of Unikitty. Mango sighed in relief. But then a familiar RainWing grabbed her, and threw her to the ground. "Lotus!"'' Mango exclaimed. "''What are you doing?" The former friend of Mango's looked at her curiously. "Mango? Is that you?" Mango frowned and crossed her arms, completely ignoring the "Hiiiiiiiii!"s of the victims of the Unikitty chemicals. "'''Why were they going to kill him?!'" Mango screamed. "WHY WERE YOU ONE OF THEM??!!!" Lotus looked genuinely scared. "You've--" "NEVER MIND THAT," Mango interrupted harshly, snapping her claws. "Why were you, and other RainWing soldiers, going to murder Turtle?"'' Lotus sighed. "Three years ago, when you disappeared, we all thought you were dead. Grain was the last known dragon to see you, so we tracked her down, interrogated her, and decided to blame her for murdering you. But then she blurted out that this dragon-" Lotus pointed to Turtle- " was responsible for the crime. So there we have it." Mango frowned even more. "He would never. ''Grain--Grain ''lied. ''She ''framed Turtle. But why?" Lotus looked at Mango with pity in her eyes. "It's time you found out who you really are." ---- Mango's head was full of questions. Lotus, in fact, just looked at her calmly. "Princess Mango, I declare you my highest apologies..." "Did I hear you correctly? PRINCESS ''MANGO??!!!" Lotus bowed. "Yes, you did, Your Smaller Majesty. I apologize greatly for the injuries of an innocent SeaWing....." Mango looked at Lotus strangely. Was this a trick? She couldn't, in a million years, imagine herself with a royal title. "Um.....who was my mother?" "Queen Firefly, Your Smaller Majesty." Lotus chirped. Mango looked uncomfortable. "Just call me Mango. That'll be fine. Wait.....I'M ONE-FOURTH ''NIGHTWING??"'' Lotus shrugged. "You could say that. But I insist on calling you at least Princess Mango." Mango glared. And someone tapped her shoulder. "Hello, Mango. I see you have returned." Mango turned around to see her friend, Grain. But something wasn't right... Mango screamed. Grain's eyes were pure and as white as pearls. '''"Find the RainWing dragonet. Catch her, and bring her to me." Queeeeeeen Waaaaaasp. "But that's impossible!" Mango shrieked, still clutching on to an unconscious Turtle. "Queen Wasp can only control the minds of--" Grain lunged at Mango. Mango swiftly dodged her, but tripped over Grain/Queen Wasp's foot. Nice job there, Mango. Taking her chance, Grain/Queen Wasp mercilessly leaped on top of Mango, claws digging into her wings. Mango struggled, but had a plan. "But I'm not ''Mango!" She cried in a whiny voice. "I was eating papayas, when I got dragged HERE." Grain/Queen Wasp narrowed her eyes. '"Which one of the two RainWings is the RainWing princess?"' She then looked from Mango to Lotus, trying to decide which one was the token. Which gave Mango enough time to mix up two bright blue chemicals. She threw the test tube at Grain/Queen Wasp. '''BOOM. It had exploded into blue smoke, nontoxic, but very unpleasant when inhaled. Hacking and coughing, Grain/Queen Wasp sank to her knees. "I'll be back for you...RainWing." ' Ignoring Grain/Queen Wasp, Mango flew away, still holding Turtle. Which wasn't a very smart idea, considering she was then surrounded by more dragons. "Hello, Mango. I remember you." "So do I." "Yes. What happened to Turtle?" Chapter 3 ''Grain/Queen Wasp gasped for air, tears streaming down her cheek. '' ''Her scales dripped off, to reveal a HiveWing, Honeybee. She'' flew around, looking to kill that annoying dragonet. "'''Queen Wasp is looking...for the RainWing." '''She spat. Honeybee flew near the Bay, and dived down to see. '' ''"Come to me, HiveWings."'' Following Wasp's voice, ''Honeybee set off for the Rainforest Kingdom.'' ---- Mango looked at all the dragons in disbelief. ''"Ripple? Tailbite? Wolfy?" ''she whispered. "Is that you?" "We thought you were dead," Wolfy said. "Killed by Turtle." Mango couldn't have been more upset. "You ''believed that story?" she gasped. Tailbite sighed. "Oh Mango, I'm so sorry..." "LALALA, I HEAR NOTHING!!" Mango screamed. "Mango, listen," Ripple said. "We didn't know you were alive." "Well, I'm pretty sure I am," Mango replied calmly. "May you take Turtle to the SeaWing healers?" she asked, glancing at Turtle, still unconscious. "Yeah," Wolfy replied, her and Ripple taking Turtle in their arms and flying torward the SeaWing Palace. "What are you going to do now, Mango?" Tailbite asked Mango. Mango sighed, picking up a spear. "I'm going to find my mother." Tailbite looked determined. "I'm coming with you." "No, you're not." "Yes, I am." "Trust me, I'll stay alive." "I'm not losing you again." Mango looked into Tailbite's eyes, and saw nothing but bravery, determination, and stubbornness. "Fine, all right, then." ---- "It's nice to have a girls night out every once in a while, isn't it?" Tailbite asked Mango as they passed the Mud Kingdom. They had been flying for hours, and despite the girls' exhaustion, they were happy to spend time with each other after being apart for three years. "Of course," Mango agreed. "I totally need a break from all those RainWings. Oh no, I dropped fruit on the floor!" 'Tailbite giggled. "Oh look," Mango said abruptly. "There's the MudWing troops, and we're just passing Queen Moorhen's Palace." Tailbite looked impressed. "Moorhen was queen during the SandWing war, and she's still queen now?" Mango had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I guess so." ''"Oh no..." Tailbite started. A duo of MudWings were approaching. Mango immediately shifted her scales to midnight black, with scattered silver scales on the underside of her wings like stars. "Miracle said Queen Firefly is looking for a RainWing dragonet," one of the MudWings said. Mango froze. "Hey, there's a pair of dragonets in our territory," the other MudWing commented. "Hey, you! Dragonets! Come over here!" Tailbite froze. "Mango," ''she whispered. Mango glared at the two MudWings. ''"Are you talking to me?" ''She hissed at the two MudWings in a slow, slithery tone that was nothing like her own voice. "Yes, you!" ''"How '''dare '''you disrespect Princess Deatheater, third in line to the NightWing throne!" ''Now it was the MudWings' turn to freeze. "We're so sorry, Your Majesty," they said almost in unison, bowing. ''"Get your peasant talons out of my way," ''Mango hissed, while Tailbite winced. "Oh, of course, of course. We will inform Queen Moorhen you are here." ''"No need to do that, my talons are already filthy and yearning to get out of this disgusting kingdom." The MudWings looked offended, but didn't dare argue with Mango. "We will be on our way, then." One of the MudWings said. Mango rolled her eyes and took off to the sky. Tailbite followed her. Chapter 4 "Whew, that was a close one!" Tailbite exclaimed. "Sure was," Mango replied. She had returned to her original peachy-orange color, and was examining the spear in her talons. "The MudWings mentioned something about my mother looking for me...." "Maybe she heard you were alive," Tailbite said, shrugging. "Maybe she would want to know you." "Would she?" "She probably would." "You think so?" Instead of replying, Tailbite gasped. Mango had a sword in one of her talons. It was long and silver, studded with sapphires, with a wickedly sharp edge. ''"Wow," ''Tailbite and Mango whispered in unison. ---- Grain was hiding. Okay, she had no idea if Mango was dead or alive, but she was sure of one thing. Turtle was dead. She had framed Turtle for murdering Mango, because everyone suspected ''her. ''So he was sentenced to death. ''Grain would be dead if she hadn't framed Turtle. But it wasn't her! It wasn't Turtle either, though. WAIT, Mango isn't even DEAD! Or, she might be. ARGH. "Enchant this leaf to tell me if Mango's dead or alive," Grain whispered fiercely to a leaf. ''"Alive." "She is?" Grain grabbed a stick. "Enchant this stick to turn into a beautiful sword, then send it to Mango. Don't stab her, just fly into her talons." The stick transformed, then zoomed out of her talons. "Don't worry, Mango, I'm coming." Chapter 5 "This sword is really neat," Mango commented as they reached the borders of the Rainforest Kingdom. "All those sapphires look really unnecessary, though." "Well, aren't you royalty? You could ''respect jewels more!" Tailbite joked. Mango wrinkled her snout. "No way," she replied. "Jewels? Necklaces? ''Earrings? Gross. No." Tailbite giggled again. "But aren't they symbols of ''royalty?" Mango frowned. "If I'm queen one day, I WON'T. WEAR. EARRINGS. END. OF. STORY." Tailbite tried to hide another giggle. Mango ignored her. "Look, we're at the Rainforest Palace." Tailbite smiled. "Let's go in." ---- "Three moons," Grain muttered under her breath, watching a small red dot on a map of Pyrrhia move torward the Rainforest Palace. "What is she doing?" "Enchant Grain the SeaWing to instantly be teleported to Mango the RainWing's current location." Whoosh. ---- Firefly examined her claws, looking down at the orange and green dragonets standing below her. "What brings you to my palace?" The RainWing queen boomed. Mango stood up straighter. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said sincerely. "Princess Mango of the RainWings." Tailbite bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Firefly frowned. "You're lying. Mango died three years ago, murdered by that nasty SeaWing. I forgot his name though. Tortoise, was it?" "It's not true!" Mango exclaimed. "I'm here! I'm alive! Grain framed Turtle!!" Tailbite nodded. A smirk suddenly crept across the RainWing queen's face. "I've been doing everything I can to get you back. Wasp, take them." A four-winged shadow lurked behind Firefly. "HiveWings, seize them!" "Yes, Queen Wasp." Chapter 6 "Excuse me?" Wolfy asked a SeaWing healer. "How is Turtle doing? Is he healing all right?" The healer smiled at Wolfy. "He originally had a few minor cuts, and some major broken ribs, but he's healing very quickly." Wolfy sighed with relief. "Good," she replied. "Thank you." Ripple burst into the healers' room. "Is Turtle all right?" He asked. Wolfy smiled. "He is." Ripple wrinkled his snout. "Where's Mango and Tailbite?" Wolfy frowned slightly. "I don't know. I think I last saw them near the borders of the Kingdom of the Sea." Ripple looked genuinely curious. "Do you know where Mango went for three years?" Wolfy shrugged. "I don't," she replied. "I'll ask next time I see her," Ripple decided. "C'mon, let's go!" He took off into the sky. Wolfy followed him, smiling. ---- Grain ran straight into Tailbite. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" ''they both screamed in unison. ''"Tailbite, watch out!" ''Mango yelled. ''"Grain's hypnotized! By--by Queen Wasp!" Grain suddenly looked confused. "Hypnotized? I'm not hypnotized. At least I think." ”You poker-face," Mango said, wrinkling her snout. "Well, you--" "Dunderhead," they said in unison. Grain laughed. "Wait, did I mention the fact that thousands of mind-controlled HiveWings are charging at us?" "What??" "Yep," Tailbite replied. Mango lifted up her sword and grinned. "There's no way you can fight all of them," Grain said. Mango frowned. "But--" "Good will always outweigh potential for evil," ''Tailbite responded. ''"Courage is something no one can take away from you," ''Mango replied, smiling. Grain thought for a moment. "We might as well try." "Definitely," Mango agreed, tightening her grip on the sword. Grain snapped her claws, and Tailbite was clutching an identical sword, but instead of sapphires, there were emeralds. "Oh, yes," Grain muttered, taking Mango's sword. "Hey!" Mango protested. "I know you like topaz better," Grain replied, keeping the sapphire sword and handing Mango a topaz one. "Ah," Mango said, but then got knocked over by a HiveWing. ''"Mango!" Honeybee glared at Mango. "Bring her to me." 'Dozens of HiveWings surrounded Mango, their stingers pointed dangerously close to the RainWing princess. Swinging her sword swiftly, Tailbite successfully knocked out five HiveWings. "Nice!" Mango exclaimed, twisting and knocking Honeybee unconscious. Another HiveWing smashed into her and one of her potions spilled all over him. '"AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed, his face dissolving. The potion had been extremely toxic, and the effects were very similar to RainWing venom. Mango winced as the potion ate the HiveWing's flesh, swiftly slipping under HiveWing guards. Grain tumbled into two HiveWings, fighting them off with skill. "Stay away from us...." ''she hissed. '"You're cute, little SeaWing," one of the HiveWings said sweetly. '"It's ''such ''a shame we'll have to kill you." ' Mango fought off three HiveWings, but a dozen more were creeping up on her. "Mango, watch out!" ''Tailbite screamed, quickly dodging HiveWing guards. '"Too late," 'a HiveWing said, smirking proudly. A dozen HiveWings grabbed Mango by her arms and wings. '"Now bring her to me." Chapter 7 Firefly smiled at her best friend and ally, Queen Wasp. "Bring her to me," Wasp boomed, speaking through another HiveWing's body. "We're killing her, right?" Firefly asked. "I really don't want any challengers for the throne." Wasp rolled her eyes. "I'd much rather use her to get useful information." She replied. "What can you get out of a useless orange dragonet?" Firefly asked harshly. "I'd like her to speak of the location she's been in for three years, the ''Unikingdom." Firefly was utterly bored. "Oh, whatever. We're going to kill her when we're done anyway." Wasp nodded, an evil grin spreading across her face. Meanwhile... "Mango!" ''Grain screamed. ''"Enchant Mango the RainWing--" "No!" Mango screeched. "I don't want to be enchanted with animus magic!" "Mango, I'm trying to save you!" "Well, don't! Not with animus magic!" Talons of red, orange, black, and yellow were tightening their grip on her. Should I do this? Will it save everyone's life, including my own? Or will it lead to disaster? "WAIT!!" Mango screamed as she was dragged away, watching her mother cackle wickedly at the horrible scene. "Queen Firefly, I challenge you..." Mango took a deep breath. "For the throne of the RainWings." Firefly snorted in amusement; while Wasp laughed and patted her shoulder. "Just accept the challenge," Wasp said thickly, looking down at Mango's determined face. "It's much more satisfying to kill someone yourself, rather than have your soldiers do it for you." Firefly nodded in agreement, but looked uneasy. "But what if I lose?" Wasp let out a chuckle. "The dragonet's horrible at claw-to-claw combat. She has no possible chance at winning." Firefly knew that was right, so what was the harm in killing her daughter? "I suppose that's true," Firefly replied. "Very well, then." She smirked at Mango. "I accept your challenge." Mango flexed her claws, determined to prove the two queens wrong. "Mango, you don't have to do this," Tailbite said. "You could forfeit the challenge. Grain could use her animus magic to win this war. You don't need to risk your life." "No, I have to do this. I-I have to prove to everyone, that I'm worthy of winning against Wasp. Animus magic is the easy way out." Grain opened her mouth to protest. "You're risking your LIFE!!! Should I just enchant Firefly to lose this fight, regardless of what happ--" "No," Mango said fiercely. "I want to prove....that I'm not the stupid, overly enthusiastic dragonet everyone looks down on. I want to prove I've changed in the past three years." "Yeah," Grain replied. "Three years ago you were this dumb and clueless dragonet that ate too many coco--OW!!!" Grain yelped as Tailbite elbowed her in the ribs. Mango smiled. "Haha." RainWings came to usher her out, and Firefly came down. "Ready to die?" Firefly asked Mango. "Just one last question," Mango replied. "If you win, what will you do next? What will Wasp do next?" Firefly gave Mango her worst smile. "Use the RainWings to help Wasp take over Pyrrhia, of course! She agreed to split Pyrrhia with me if I send in the whole RainWing tribe with her HiveWing army. We'll be UNSTOPPABLE!!!" Mango was horrified. "Even the dragonets and elderly?!" Firefly shrugged. "I said the ''whole tribe." "But-----thousands of innocent RainWings would die horrible deaths, fighting for their lives in constant war! Please, don't do this! All those RainWing lives, just for land? Wealth?" Firefly glared at Mango. "Who said I cared? Land and wealth are the only things I want. All the RainWings can die, I don't care. Anyway, let's get this over with. Follow me to the arena." Can I save my tribe from a terrible fate? Or I'll lose this battle, die, and be useless? I have to fight for what's right. "Okay." ---- "Where are we going?" Wolfy asked Ripple as she followed him onto an island, their wings beating furiously. "To find Mango, of course!" Ripple replied, smiling. "You never know what she got herself into." Wolfy laughed and looked into Ripple's eyes. "I can help with that." "Really? How?" Wolfy swooped down, and picked up a stone. Ripple landed next to her. The stone started transforming into a scroll once Wolfy laid her talons on it. "Wow..." ''Ripple whispered. "She's in the Rainforest Kingdom." Wolfy said, watching a small red dot on a map of Pyrrhia. "Let's go." Ripple looked at her in awe. "You're an animus?" "Let's save questions for later," Wolfy chirped. "Let's look for Mango." Ripple followed Wolfy into the air, with no hesitation at all. ---- Mango looked around the gold arena walls, then immediately shielded her eyes. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed. "HOW CAN I FIGHT IF I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING??!!!" Firefly looked smug. "You can't," she replied, slipping on sunglasses. "That's unfair!" Grain yelled in the audience. "Yes, it certainly is," Firefly agreed. "But fairness comes at a price. Hush, I'm bored. My humble ally will now announce the start of the battle." "Thank you, Firefly," Wasp called from the balcony. "Claws up--" Firefly examined her polished claws. "Teeth ready--" ''ARGH, I can't see anything! How can I fight Firefly if I can't see her? "Fight!" Firefly lunged at Mango. Mango, unable to see anything, didn't realize it until Firefly got close to her. Mango then ducked and escaped between Firefly's back legs, using her size against her. Firefly, roaring in frustration and confusion, started unhinging her mouth slowly. Mango, squinting her eyes, noticed something. Instead of blinding gold, the arena walls were stone-grey. Oh, Grain. Smiling to herself, Mango didn't notice Firefly aiming to shoot venom at her eyes. Unhinging her mouth fully, Firefly spat venom directly at Mango's eyes, her aim almost perfect. Mango, reacting quickly, leaped away from the venom, but with the venom still hitting her back talon. The sizzling, flesh-eating pain consumed Mango, and she fell to the ground, the venom possessing Mango's foot. Everything went blurry and began spinning in circles. "Maaango!" Mango, in too much pain to speak, looked up at Firefly's triumphant face. This is it. '' ''This is how it ends. "Time to die, little Rain--" Mango, fighting the burning pain digging into her talon, pushed Firefly to the ground, and jumped on her, limping on her bleeding talon. The venomous pain suddenly faded a little as soon as Mango realized this was her chance. Her chance to save her tribe. Her chance to save Pyrrhia. Grain....Tailbite.... Turtle.... "You moon-licking overgrown lizard," ''Firefly cursed, her last words. Out of breath, Mango snapped Firefly's neck, finally killing her. Breathing deeply, Mango fell unconscious. ''Away from what she had done. Away from her exploding thoughts. And into a deep slumber. Chapter 8 Ripple crashed into the screaming crowd of RainWings. "Three moons!" he exclaimed. "What's all the fuss about?!" Wolfy landed beside him. "Yeah, or screaming randomly is a traditional thing for RainWings now." Ripple chuckled. "No, our queen has just been defeated by a dragonet," a random RainWing replied casually. "WHAT??!!!" Ripple exclaimed. "Yeah, but the dragonet's dead." Wolfy cleared her throat. "Are you certain they're dead?" The RainWing nodded, his scales turning to blue, sprinkled with yellow and pink. "Well, they're on the floor, so probably." "Do you know the dragonet's name?" Ripple asked. "Yes," the RainWing replied, adjusting his spectacles. "Princess Mango of the RainWings." Wolfy and Ripple paused; but their hesitation was interrupted by a screaming blue figure. "RIPPLE!!!" It screamed. "OVER HERE!!!" "GRAIN!!!" Ripple shouted back, his snout grinning from ear to ear. The two dragons joined together, and hugged. Wolfy stepped in. "Where's Mango?" she asked. Grain didn't let go of Ripple. "She's in a coma, on the center of the arena over there. The RainWing healers are handling her, don't worry." The SeaWing pointed her claw at the arena. "Oh, whew!" Wolfy exclaimed. "Hey, guys?" Tailbite interrupted. "Yeah?" Ripple asked. "I think we have a problem..." Tailbite whispered. "What is it?" "LOOK!!!!" Tailbite pointed to thousands of HiveWing soldiers charging at them. Grain chuckled. "Wasp still thinks she has a chance of ruling Pyrrhia? GOOD LUCK WASP." Wolfy laughed. "Yeah! Let's fight these crooks!" ---- Turtle was resting. Well, his wounds were almost healed. His broken ribs had mended themselves, and his cuts weren't exactly cuts anymore. The SeaWing healers had prescribed another week of rest, so he was laying in a bed. Nothing interesting had happened that day, until a random RainWing crashed through the SeaWing Palace, breaking the door open. "SIR???" the RainWing bellowed. He was small, obviously a dragonet, with lavender scales, and yellow speckled among his wings. "Um, are you talking to me?" Turtle asked. "Yesss!" the RainWing answered with an energetic bounce. "I found this photo album. It looks like it might belong to you." The dragonet held out a book with engraved stone designs shaped like SeaWings and RainWings, and scroll paper inside. Surprisingly, it was oddly familiar to Turtle. "It looks.....familiar," Turtle said carefully. "I-I don't think it's--" Realization struck Turtle. "It's Mango's,"'' Turtle whispered, sitting up. "Who's?" the RainWing squealed eagerly. "Where can I return it to them?" "Um," Turtle began. "May I take a look at that album?" The RainWing looked at Turtle. "Please?" he added. The RainWing stared at Turtle for the longest time, before saying "No." "Why not??" Turtle asked pleadingly. He knew Grain enchanted it to take you to a dragon's location, if you knew them. ''This was his one chance. He needed to get to Mango, wherever she was. Is she even alive? "PLEASE??" Turtle asked again, waves of desperation crashing onto him. "Please?! It would mean the world to me!" The RainWing crossed his front legs. "No, I want to return it to Mango, whoever that OH!!" "Huh?" "Do you mean Princess Mango? The one that challenged Queen Firefly for the throne?" It dawned on him. "WHAT??" Turtle was desperate. "I need to know if she's okay! I need the photo album! Please!" The RainWing scoffed, flaring his ruff. "Fine." Turtle sighed in relief, taking the book. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked the RainWing. "My name is Metallic!" the RainWing chirped. "I know your name. It's Mister Turtle the SeaWing." Turtle laughed. "Just Turtle would be fine, Metallic," he said, opening the magical album. "Well, see ya." "Wait, where are you going?" Turtle jumped into the photo of the Rainforest Kingdom, leading him to the RainWing Arena. Here I go. Chapter 9 The HiveWing army was getting closer. "Okay," Grain said confidently. "The HiveWings are coming, and we need weapons of our own." Tailbite sighed. "We only have two swords," she said, holding up her's. "You're forgetting I'm an animus," Grain replied skeptically. She thought for a minute, then a dozen swords dropped from the sky. One landed in Ripple's talons. "Hey, this is neat," he said, examining the well-crafted sword in his talons. Wolfy picked up a sword from the floor. Suddenly a HiveWing came from nowhere, their stingers extended. "Wolfy, watch out!" Tailbite cried, running torward Wolfy. Wolfy slashed the HiveWing's stinger off with her sword. The HiveWing yelped in pain and shock, their wrist gushing blood. Wolfy then cornered him with her sword. The HiveWing, needing their stinger to survive, died. His body crashed onto the ground, their glossy, wide eyes with paralyzed fear staring blankly. Staring into space. Wolfy felt a surge of guilt, but ran off to help Ripple. Ripple was battling two HiveWings, his sword moving swiftly. Wolfy jumped in and tackled one of the HiveWings. The HiveWing slashed Wolfy with her claws; she was confident the HiveWings were going to take over Pyrrhia. Wolfy shrieked and stepped on the vulnerable part of the HiveWing's tail. The HiveWing screamed, and gestured more HiveWings to come over. Wolfy gulped. ---- Grain was fighting HiveWings; with Tailbite fighting alongside her. Tailbite tumbled into two HiveWings, and slashed both of them with her claws. The HiveWings twisted and knocked Tailbite over. Grain lit her sword on fire. As she stabbed the remaining HiveWings, she saw a glimpse of terror on each one, and became scared herself. Tailbite knocked over a HiveWing coming their way. "Are you okay, Grain?" She shook Grain's shoulder. Grain snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's teach these yellowjacket lizards a lesson!" she grinned. ---- Ripple leaped into the arena, fighting HiveWings on the way. Wolfy leaped into the arena too, fighting possibly a dozen HiveWings. "What's that?" Ripple asked, pointing to a-- "AHHHHHH!!!" Turtle screamed as he fell through a portal in the sky. ---- Grain saw a green blob falling from the sky. It looks just like a dragon. Must be a RainWing, or a-'' She saw the bioluminesent stripes flashing as bright as possible. ''A '''SEAWING'!'' She grabbed one of the fallen swords. "Sword, show me a close-up of that green SeaWing on the side of your blade." She saw the SeaWing much closer, and as it got closer and closer to the ground, it flashed words. GRAIN!!! WOLFY!!! TAILBITE AND RIPPLE!!! HELP IT’S TURTLE '''IT’S TURTLE HELP ME! 'Grain flew over to Wolfy and Ripple. "Turtle's up there! Try to catch him!" "THREE MOONS!!!" Tailbite shrieked, running torward Grain. "Grain, why is Turtle randomly falling from the sky?!" Ripple shot Tailbite a look of pure terror. ''"We can't catch him in time," ''he whispered. Fright punched Tailbite in the stomach. But Ripple knew what to do. "FLY, TURTLE, FLY!!!" Ripple yelled. "BY ALL THE MOONS, TURTLE, YOU HAVE WINGS!!!" Turtle gained balance over himself and flew over to Ripple. "Oh yeah, good point," he said sheepishly. "Where's Mango?" Tailbite's shoulders tensed up. "Long story. But guys.....LOOK!!" Tailbite pointed to the sky. Thousands of HiveWing soldiers were flying in the sky, like scattered bees. Their blank, unfathomable eyes said it all. Queen Wasp hadn't given up just yet. '"Kill them. Kill them all."' Chapter 10 Mango woke up. "What---where's Firefly?" she asked dizzily, her vision spinning in circles. The RainWing healer smiled and stayed silent. Mango examined the scar on her back talon. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it looked permanent. "Where's Grain and Tailbite?" the young RainWing asked the healer. "Don't worry," the healer replied sweetly, their eyes sweet and kind. "They have it under control. And you need to heal." Mango's eyes widened. "Have WHAT under control???" she asked frantically. "You have to rest," the healer whispered calmly. "Are my friends in trouble?" "Let your worries just wash away..” The healer crossed their talons together. "That's ''really ''helpful," Mango said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm going now." The young RainWing got up and headed torward the door. "No! You need to heal!" Their eyes were no longer kind. "I'm fine!" Mango protested. "You're in trouble, little RainWing." The RainWing healer smirked as they started to morph into a HiveWing. Mango gasped; and glared at the HiveWing."Who in Darkstalker's name are you?" "I am a loyal subject of Queen Firefly and Wasp." Mango glared even more. "How? All the RainWings could've died!!!" The HiveWing frowned. "The queen would've promoted me to general!" Mango was worried. "Um." ''Are they talking about Firefly or Wasp? Wait.....are they a HiveWing or a RainWing? The healer smirked; almost as if they read Mango's mind. "I'm both. Actually, many other things." Mango looked uncertain. Are they...lying? Is this dragon a...a...shapeshifter? Like...Chameleon? "If a dragon's a shapeshifter.." ''Mango whispered. ''"Then they have access to animus magic," ''the healer finished off, starting to transform into a different dragon, from a different tribe. "This is my true form." Mango gasped. "You're not." "Yes, I am." Mango tilted her head at the IceWing. "Where have you been for the past three years, ''Pandy?" The IceWing, Pandy, tilted his head too. "First you ''answer that question." Mango looked uncomfortable. "Um." "I'm waiting," Pandy replied patiently. "Would you believe me if I said I was in another dimension?" Mango whispered softly. "Probably not." Pandy replied. "Well....well then---" Mango stuttered. "Please let me through." Pandy was skeptical. "Why?" He looked untrusting. "I--" Mango swallowed hard. ''Now is not the time to chicken out, Mango! "I need to help my friends," Mango finished confidently. Pandy, surprisingly, smiled. "Ah. I'll help you then." Wow. ''"What happened to Firefly?" Mango asked abruptly, curious. "You killed her." "Really?" Pandy held the hut door open for Mango."You're the RainWing queen, now," he said. Mango blinked twice. "Should I be happy about this?" she asked, walking outside. "Probably." Mango laughed, then her eyes turned serious. "Pandy, you didn't mean it when you said you were loyal to Firefly and Wasp, right..." "Right," Pandy replied. "Sometimes I gotta lie about my identity." Mango was curious again. "Why?" "Um..." An awkward silence filled the empty air, but was interrupted by--- "Tailbite!" Mango exclaimed as the SeaWing crashed into her. "Mango? Are you alright?" Tailbite asked, worried. "I insist, I'm fine." Mango smiled. "Yeah!" Pandy piped up. "Yeah, um," Tailbite began. "There's kinda a war between us and the HiveWing army." ''WHAT?? THE WHOLE HIVEWING ARMY, AGAINST WHO? ''Tailbite, almost as if she read Mango's mind, responded. "Just you and Grain?!" Mango exclaimed. "Against thousands of HiveWings?!" "Ripple, Turtle and Wolfy are also here," Tailbite said casually. ''Turtle? Mango flustered, embarrassed by the mention of Turtle. "He's--he's alright?" Tailbite nodded. "Yes. But there is ''a war going on, and he ''is '''''fighting in it." "Well, I have to fight alongside you guys." ''To prove I'm not worthless. ''"True," Pandy commented out of nowhere. Tailbite's grip in her sword tightened, unsure. "Do you really want to fight?" "Yes." Tailbite leaned towards Mango. "Are you sure?" Pandy handed Mango a sword. "Very sure," she said, her eyes on Tailbite. "Are you sure you're---" "THREE MOONS, I'M SURE I'M SURE!!!" Tailbite laughed. "If you insist, Her Majesty Queen Mango of the RainWings." Mango rolled her eyes at Tailbite's joke. Just then, realization for a battle plan struck her. ''WAIT. THAT'S '''IT. Mango stood up, her face brave and determined. "In fact..... I have a plan." ---------------Meanwhile, back at the ranch, things were getting a bit out of hand. HiveWings were cornering Ripple, their stingers dangerously close to his snout. "You're a cute hybrid," 'the HiveWings cooed in unison, their stingers inching closer and closer. '"Of course, ''I ''don't approve of them." Ripple ignoring the hundred of ghastly, unfathomable eyes staring at him, began to form an escape plan in his head. If I take off to the sky at that exact spot.... The SeaWing-MudWing hybrid suddenly felt a sharp prick along his back, and reacted instantly, twisting back. A HiveWing had sneaked behind Ripple and stabbed him with her stinger, the stinger embedded halfway into his scales. ''"Oopsie," ''the HiveWing said in a false sappy voice. Ripple, feeling drowsy from the venom, felt himself about to collapse. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice from afar, echoing in his brain repeatedly. "RIPPLE!!!!" Wait...who is that? ''He thought woozily, his brain shutting down. Ripple heard the voice again, this time closer,and louder. "I'm coming to help you!" ''Grain. ------- Mango quietly told Tailbite and Pandy her battle plan. Her snout morphing into a smile, Tailbite nodded her head. "That just might work," she whispered, hope and belief in her eyes. "Really?" Mango whispered back. "Eh, I have my doubts," Pandy interrupted. "But why not give it a shot?" Mango smothered a giggle. Pandy shrugged at her. Tailbite, ignoring Pandy, gave Mango a quick nod of approval. Ready to end the war, Mango nodded back. Let's do this. -------- Swooping down, Grain rushed to Ripple's side, the HiveWings moving to another area, thinking they fully paralyzed him. "Ripple," ''Grain sobbed as she clutched onto unconscious Ripple. ''"Please...please don't die on me." Ripple's eyes remained closed. "Ripple," ''Grain whispered again; as she willed life back into Ripple's body. Ripple opened his eyes, conscious again. He saw only the face of his healer; and possibly his future mate. ''"Grain?" "Ripple?" The dragons threw their arms around each other lovingly, despite the situation they were in. "I wish I never had to let go," ''Grain whispered in Ripple's ear. ''"Me too," '' Ripple replied. ''"But we have a war to win." Grain sighed, her emerald eyes fixed on Ripple. "I know we will. I believe in us." More coming soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Harry Potter Category:Unikitty Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress